The IBT and NLC are applying as a consortium for a HWWT and a HDPT Program cooperative agreement. The total cost over 5 years will be $22,229,917. The long-term goal is to increase worker and community safety, protect work sites and surrounding communities, and protect vital transportation infrastructure, with respect to the remediation of hazardous waste sites and the transportation of hazardous waste and HazMat via trucks, rail cards, and intermodal shipping containers. The IBTNLC Consortium will use established partnerships with 10 major trucking, railroad and longshore unions to deliver training to 28,473 workers in the HWWT and 2,875 workers in the HDPT, for a total of 31,348 over 5 years. The target population includes remediation and construction workers and supervisors at HazWaste sites, and truck, railroad and longshore workers and supervisors involved in the transportation of HazWaste and HazMat. Under the HWWT the IBTNLC. Consortium will deliver the following types of training that fulfill OSHA and DOT requirements: Hazardous Waste Worker;Hazardous Waste Refresher;Awareness-Level Emergency Response, HazMat Safety and Security;Operations-Level Emergency Response;Construction Safety;and Off-Road and Materials-Hauling Specialized Vehicle Safe Operation. Under HDPT the Consortium will deliver Awareness-Level and Operations-Level Emergency Response and HazMat Safety and Security training with special emphasis on the security of intermodal shipping containers. The consortium will deliver training through 9 fully equipped training centers and will also provide instructors to present training at project sites and local unions. Training will emphasize participatory and adult teaching techniques and will include significant time for hands-on practice and simulated work site activities. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)